the_lego_movie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unikitty
Unikitty is a brick-built figure that was released in 2014 as part of the LEGO Movie theme. She is one of the two tritagonists in The LEGO Movie where she is voiced by Alison Brie. Background Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is effected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWAT force, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managers which made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. In the real world, Unikitty was created by Finn. Notes *In The LEGO Movie Video Game, she has several new abilities. She is the only character who can build or destroy rainbow objects, and she has a new Jump Attack ability. The player can also "enrage" her to transform her into Unikitty (Rage). *In The LEGO Movie Video Game, her Angry Kitty variant is only playable if the player enters one of two possible codes in the floating set box near the police station in Bricksburg. The codes are 6LK78NN9 or HVLH63VL. They will be included with 70814 Emmet's Construction Mech and also unlock the Construction Pants. *In the game, her Rage and Mega Kitty variants are built from the same bricks, yet Mega Kitty is larger (see gallery). *Because Unikitty is brick-built and has only one point of articulation (that being her neck), the designers for the movie had to completely change her anatomy and the parts she was made out of to make her sit, crouch, pounce, fight, etc (see gallery). *When she is happy, stars appear around her. However, oddly-coloured fish appear in her queasy state; and bats, spiders, and maces are seen around her when she is enraged. *When enraged, Unikitty has the ability to swallow large objects whole, seen when she eats a Micro Manager when she first becomes enraged. A gulping sound is also heard when she swallows it. *When Emmet and the gathered Master Builders enter the Cloud Cuckoo Palace, she introduces herself to all of the Master Builders, even though the Master Builders will already know her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Master Builders Category:Brick-built figures